


Bokuto in a Shitstorm

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, I actually had fun writing this, akaashi just wants to live peacefully, hahaha, kuroo is the "best bro" ever, poor bokuto tho, saso2016, this was so last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically.... someone left the seat up, and said person gets stuck in the toilet~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto in a Shitstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6704248#cmt6704248)
> 
> You guys can define the relationship any way you want to!! Enjoy! ^_^

Bokuto had a great day. He played volleyball with his roommates, Akaashi and Kuroo, and some of his old high school buddies. Then they went out to eat lunch, and caught up. Bokuto had fun chatting away, and exaggerating his stories. Sometimes Akaashi would correct him, making his adventurous story sound boring. Other times Kuroo would join in and make the story even more unbelievable than it already was. Bokuto even had his favorite food, yakiniku, for dinner and helped clean up. He showered, brushed his teeth, and went to bed at a reasonable.  
   
Everything was just fine. He didn’t do anything wrong to upset Kuroo and Akaashi or the gods up above. So why was he stuck in the toilet at 2am, and living with people who sleep like the dead? Bokuto sure as hell didn’t know.  
   
As Bokuto thought about the tragic situation he was in, he wondered how Kuroo and Akaashi didn’t wake up. After all, he did make a lot of noise during his downfall into the toilet. He yelled, “Who is in here?” as he fell, knocked down everything on the counter, and probably yelled for his life (he definitely didn’t scream because screaming isn’t manly at all).  
   
Bokuto called for help, and made more noise hoping that someone would wake up and help him. Unfortunately for him, no one came and he had to deal with his butt touching the cold toilet water.  
   
“It’s 2am. Kuroo normally wakes up at 5 for his morning jog, so maybe he’ll find me… three hours doesn’t sound so bad… I think.” Bokuto mumbled to himself.  
   
Of course, being the type of person he was, Bokuto soon became bored. He sang some his favorite songs, thought about his pet fish that died when he was 8 years old, and all his life decisions that led to this very moment.  
   
Bokuto wrapped his arms around his knees, and was on the verge of giving up. Thirty minutes had passed, and he was sure he was going to fall asleep. His butt became numb to the cold water, and he was oddly comfortable. If he slept in the position he was in, he would surely regret it in the morning.  
   
Just as Bokuto was about to doze off, the bathroom door opened. “Bokuto-san. What are you doing?”  
   
Bokuto looked up and saw his savior. Tears streamed down his face as he stuttered, “A-Akaashiiiiii….”  
   
Akaashi looked at Bokuto, to the mess that was on the floor, and back to Bokuto. “I’m going to assume that you forgot to put down the seat before bed, and now you’re stuck,” Akaashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
   
Bokuto nodded his head, “Yeah. How did you know?”  
   
“How else would you be stuck in the toilet, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.  
   
Before Bokuto could answer, a tired voice cut in, “Akaashi, what are you doing standing in front of the bathroom?” Kuroo asked.  
Akaashi didn’t answer because as soon as Kuroo saw Bokuto, he bent over and laughed. “Bro!! How the fuck did you get stuck in the toilet?”  
   
“Kuroo…. now isn’t the time. My ass is numb and I’m tired. Can you guys just stop judging me and help me out?” Bokuto whined.  
   
After a couple more minutes of Kuroo laughing, Akaashi and Kuroo finally helped Bokuto out of the toilet. To their surprise, it didn’t take long at all. Just a simple pull from both of them, and Bokuto was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this shitty thing. leave a comment!... or not. up to you! hahaha.


End file.
